Flame Plate
|} The Flame Plate (Japanese: ひのたまプレート Fireball Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Fire-type move. changes an holding this item to its Fire-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Fire-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Fire-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Stark Mountain, Oreburgh Mine (if the player has fateful encounter in their party) , The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | ( ) | |- | | ( ) | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Flame Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Flame Plate is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 250 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the anime The Flame Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after destroying a meteor that threatened what would become Michina Town. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus. This gave it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. The Flame Plate, alongside the Splash Plate and Earth Plate, appeared in a flashback in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where Ghris was seen using their combined powers to create the Prison Bottle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火球石板 火球板塊 |zh_cmn=火球石板 火球板塊 |de=Feuertafel |fr=Plaque Flamme ( +) Plaque Flam ( - ) |it=Lastrarogo |ko=불구슬플레이트 Flame Plate |es=Tabla Llama |vi = Phiến thạch Đốm lửa }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Feuertafel es:Tabla llama fr:Plaque Flamme it:Lastrarogo zh:火球石板（道具）